


Ye Shall Find

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Apologies, Canon Het Relationship, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Community: 1-million-words, Community: comicdrabbles, Community: fan_flashworks, Could Be Canon, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Mission, Second Kiss, Sneaking Around, Spies & Secret Agents, Superheroes, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon just might be the captain of Team Cap.</p><p>comicdrabbles | 38: up against the wall & fan flashworks | 154: hide and seek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ye Shall Find

He can’t hear it beforehand, but one of Steve’s records is playing when he opens his door. He starts pulling in a sigh, getting ready to tell Nick or Natasha or whomever to bug off, but he’s caught off guard by a flutter of hair the color of sunshine - and when the overhead light flicks on and illuminates the living room chair that Sharon’s sitting in, Steve minds much less that he’d been keen on having some time to himself after making it home. 

“My uncle Daniel asked me to thank you personally. For being at the funeral...for standing by your values despite everything.”

The statement’s unsurprising, but the strange feeling in Steve’s gut gives him pause anyway.

“How long have you been waiting here just to tell me that?” 

“Not long at all. I’d have called for just that. I came to make sure I - I wanted to be sure you came home safe,” Sharon says, her voice impressively flat, and she stands up from the chair, hands then settling on her hips. “And...and I still owe you an apology. Probably more than one, really, but I won’t look you in the eye and say I’m sorry for doing my job.” 

Steve stays silent, leaning against the wall, and after a moment, Sharon wrings her hands. 

“Would you?” he asks eventually. “Would you tell me that if you wanted me to think so?”

“For the record, my boss already suspects I’ve been helping you, even more after realizing that my SHIELD connections are a few layers deeper than they’d thought...but it’s not like there is another team I could be on in good faith, Steve.” 

He bites down on his lower lip, considering his response.

“I take it no one else knows you’re here.”

“Certainly not on my account,” she answers, sounding slightly nervous but mostly indignant. “Besides, it’s my own secret to keep.”

“Our,” Steve immediately corrects her, “ _our_ secret.”

Suddenly Sharon’s expression is unreadable, like she’s unsure how to react and therefore wiping herself blank, and his investment in her reaction makes it feel unbearable - unbearable enough that he doesn’t have a chance to think before jolting forward and kissing her. 

It’s a little disappointing that she seems caught off guard when he grabs her and pulls her closer, but a moment later she swings her arms around his shoulders and starts melting into his grip; a moment after that, he can feel her smiling against his lips, and she regains her footing. 

Sharon takes hold of his collar and drags him along with her as she speeds backwards, pulling him against her when she leans back to the apartment wall.

“I’m on your team because I believe in you, you know - it's not because I want you,” she makes sure to clarify shortly thereafter, and Steve stifles a chuckle.

“But you _do_ want me, right?” he smirks, gently threading a couple fingers through her hair.

Sharon rolls her eyes, laughs warmly against his lips, and kisses him again.


End file.
